春野 サクラ
by Ame 00
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang anak dengan bakat yang sangat istimewa yang ingin diterima dan dianggap ada/kalau tidak nyambung maklumin saja wkwkwk


"Aku hanyalah seorang anak dengan bakat yang sangat istimewa  
yang ingin diterima dan dianggap ada…"

.

.

.

.

春野 サクラ

.

.

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Warning : Typosss, OOC, dll.

* * *

Jika terdapat banyak sekali kesalahan saya mohon maaf, dan jika kalian tidak menyukai cerita yang saya tulis tolong jangan menghina baik cerita ataupun karakter-karakter yang saya pinjam. Saya menghargai kritik yang membangun. Terimakasih

* * *

.

.

TENG TENG…. ….

"Baiklah anak-anak kemasi barang-barang kalian, jangan lupa kerjakan pr yang baru saja sensei berikan," Seorang wanita cantik dengan kemeja putih ketat yang menempel di tubuh langsingnya tampak sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah.

"Baik sensei!" Jawab serentak para siswa.

Selepas sang guru pergi, mereka pun sibuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Semua kecuali seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan poni yang panjang hingga hampir menutupi wajahnya. Rambut merah muda yang terlihat begitu indah dan lembut itu ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara helaian poninya yang panjang.

Satu persatu anak di kelas itu pun menghilang hingga tak ada siapapun lagi di kelas itu. gadis itu mengambil buku tulisnya.

'Haruno Sakura'

Itulah yang tertulis di sampul buku biru mudanya. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera meninggalkan kelas. Matahari semakin tergelincir. Langit biru cerah dengan sinar matahari terik yang menyilaukan mata perlahan mulai memudar dan digantikan indahnya warna orange bercahaya.

Angin bertiup kencang memainkan dedaunan, tanpaknya mala mini akan hujan. Sakura tak mempercepat langkahnya meski tahu ia bisa saja terkunci di gedung mengerikan itu. suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai semakin membuat suram suasana sore itu. namun wajah gadis itu masih tetap sama. Datar dan sayu.

"Haruno,"

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Gadis musim semi itu berbalik dan menatap gadis merah maroon yang kini mendongak dengan sombongnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ikut aku," gadis itu memerintah Sakura seperti memerintah seekor anjing, ia menatap rendah Sakura yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Apa kau tuli?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, gadis itu berjalan cepat kearah Sakura yang masih mematung. Ia menarik dasi hitam yang dikenakan Sakura dan menyeret gadis musim semi itu tanpa perlawanan.

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dengan kasar. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Itulah yang terlihat, tapi dari rak-rak buku mucul satu demi satu siswi berpakaian ketat dengan seringai mengembang diwajah mereka.

Gadis merah maroon itu mendorong sakura hingga tersungkur. Saat Sakura ingin bangkit, sesuatu menahan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin dia bisa melakukannya, Karin?" Tanya gadis yang kini menginjak kepala merah muda Sakura, menahan gadis itu untuk tidak berdiri.

Gadis bernama Karin menyilagkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum sinis, "Aku tidak peduli dia bisa atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin makalah itu selesai malam ini. Kau tahu aku benci mendengar ceramah menyebalkan Kurenai,"

Tawa geli membahana di ruangan yang luas itu. kaki yang tadinya menginjak kepala Sakura kini berpindah mengangkat dagu Sakura, memaksa gadis itu untuk mendongak, "Kau dengar itu gadis aneh? Selesaikan tugas Karin dan antarkan ke meja Kurenai-sensei,"

Kin, gadis yang memaksa Sakura mendongak, menatap hina Sakura yang masih tak bersuara. Wajah Sakura yang mendongak kini tertutup poninya yang panjang. Hanya mata kiri Sakura yang kini berkilat redup yang tampak oleh Kin. Sakura menatap Kin tanpa ekspresi. Entah apa yang kini Sakura pikirkan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, keempat gadis itu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di perpustakaan. Sakura pun bangkit dan menatap salah satu meja yang penuh dengan buku. Tampaknya malam ini ia tidak akan pulang kerumah.

"Tapi kenapa kau memilih gadis aneh itu? maksudku banyak anak pintar di kelas kita. Kau bisa meminta Hinata menyelesaikan tugasmu?" Tanya Kin penasaran.

Karin menyibakkan rambutnya dengan anggun, "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Karena dia aneh. Itu saja,"

.

Sakura menatap ruangan itu. Seperti halnya perpustakaan pada umumnya, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh rak-rak tinggi berisi buku-buku. Ruangan itu tidak bertingkat, namun sangat luas. Banyak meja bertebaran dimana-mana namun tersusun dengan sangat rapi. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Melainkan sosok yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan seraga pelaut dengan kedua matanya yang menatap tajam kedua mata emerald Sakura.

"_**Kau bisa melihatku?"**_

Sakura tak bergeming. Ia menatap datar sosok yang tak menyentuh tanah itu. tubuhnya tak bergetar seperti orang normal, wajahnya tak berkeringat layaknya orang normal, dan ia sama sekali tidak takut. Karena dia berbeda. Dia... Spesial.

"Aa,"

Sosok itu tiba-tiba lenyap seperti asap. Menghilang entah kemana. Kini hanya ada Sakura dan tumpukan buku diatas meja beserta ratusan buku lainnya di rak perpustakaan yang tersusun begitu rapi.

Berjalan tenang, Sakura membuka salah satu tirai biru muda yang menghalanginya meliat langit sore. Langit senja indah yang tadi ia lihat kini berganti warna mendari suram. Angin berhembus kencang menggetarkan kaca jendela perpustakaan dan memporak-poradakan pepohonan yang tumbuh disekitar sekolah.

Rintik-rintik hujan yang turun perlahan berubah menjadi guyuran hujan yang sangat lebat. Ia terjebak. Di sekolahnya yang sepi. di perpustakaan, sendirian. Ah tidak… Ia tidak benar-benar sendiri di tempat ini.

Gadis merah muda itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati hembusan angin dingin beserta tetes-tetes hujan yang menerpa wajahnya. Rambut seindah bunga sakura itu melayang terkena hembusan angin yang terlalu kencang. Sakura tidak peduli meski kini seragamnya basah, meski wajahnya sama basahnya dengan seragamnya, beski kertas-kertas yang tadi di susun rapi di atas meja berterbangan, ia tidak peduli itu semua. Untuk saat ini yang gadis itu inginkan hanyalah ketenangan.

.

Langit suram yang menyelimuti malam panjang Tokyo perlahan digantikan oleh cerahnya pagi dan sinar hangat mentari. Kicauan burung yang menyanyi dengan merdu, dedaunan yang basah karena guyuran hujan semalaman, serta genangan air dimana-mana. Sungguh pagi yang sempurna.

Sakura merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Pukul 07.00 pagi. Perut Sakura yang sejak kemarin siang belum diisi apapun, berontak meminta jatah sarapan. Setelah mengantar makalah yang baru saja ia selesaikan, Sakura berjalan tenang menuju gerbang sekolah. Beberapa siswa yang baru tiba di sekolah menatap heran Sakura yang berjalan berlainan arah dengan mereka. Namun Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mendengarkan perkataan orang lain.

Disinilah remaja berusia 17 tahun itu. disebuah restoran tua yang sepi pengunjung. Setelah memesan pesanannya Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Selang 15 menit seorang wanita cantik dengan kemeja biru ketat yang 4 kancing atasnya terbuka, datang membawa nampan berisi omlet dan segelas jus sayuran yang terlihat segar.

Dengan cepat wanita pirang itu menata pesanan Sakura diatas meja, kemudian ia mengambil tempat didepan gadis itu.

Sakura menatap hidangannya diatas meja. Omelet, ya ia pesan itu. jus sayuran? Sakura menatap datar wanita yang baru saja menghisap rokok pertamanya pagi ini.

"Kopi tidak baik untuk remaja sepertimu. Minum itu, itu bagus untuk kulitmu,"

Tanpa berniat membalas kata-kata wanita yang merupakan teman (mungkin) lamanya, Sakura menyantap omeletnya dengan tenang.

"Tidak biasanya kau menginap di sekolah. Ku kira kau benci tempat itu," Wanita itu menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibir merah sexynya.

"…" Sakura masih sibuk menyantap hidangan paginya. Wanita itu melirik Sakura sekilas kemudian menghisap kembali rokoknya dengan pelan, "Kali ini siapa lagi yang mengerjaimu?"

"Uzumaki Karin," Jawab Sakura singkat. Ia meletakkan sendoknya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Masih tersisah banyak omelet diatas piringnya. Namun wanita itu tak mau ambil pusing, porsi makan Sakura memang sedikit. Wanita itu mendesah berat, "Sejak kematian kakaknya dia berubah menjadi gadis nakal yang menyebalkan," Gerutu wanita itu.

"Biarkan dia. Aku ingin menginap disini hari ini," Wanita pirang itu tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu dengan pasti tempat ini terbuka lebar untukmu,"

Tanpa membalas perkataan wanita pirang sexy itu, Sakura meletakkan gelas kosongnya diatas meja dan beranjak meninggalkan wanita itu. sebelum benar-benar pergi Sakura berbisik dengan pelan, "Terimakasih,"

Ino tersenyum simpul dan menatap lebut gelas kosong didepannya, "meskipun dia benci tapi dia tidak pernah bisa menolaknya," gumamnya dengan suara parau. Ya, sama seperti tadik anak itu. sekeras apapun ia membenci takdinya, ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Tadir yang menyedihkan. Gadis yang menyedihkan. Dan dunia yang menyedihkan pula.

Sakura melepas seragam sekolanya beserta baju dalamnya. Ia pun melangkah tenang menuju kamar mandi. Selang 30 menit, Sakura keluar dengan handuk yang menutupi kepalanya. Tubuh kurusnya yang tak tertutup oleh kain terekspos dengan jelas. Kulit putih pualamnya, dua dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar dan menggantung dengan indah, dan kedua kaki jenjangnya.

CKLEK

Sakura tak menoleh saat seseorang membuka pintu tanpa seizinnya. Hanya ada ia dan Ino di rumah ini.

"Gzz… Kau ini… Bisakah kau bertingkah seperti cewek normal?" Ujar Ino denan kesal saat melihat Sakura yang telanjang bulat.

Kedua tangan Sakura yang tadi sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya kini berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Dengan wajah yang tertutup handuk, Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin yang berada tepat didepannya. Ia bisa meliat mata emeraldnya berkilat tanpa emosi, "Kau tahu aku bukan orang normal,"

Ino hanya bisa diam saat Sakura mengatakannya tanpa beban. Wanita berusia 31 tahun itu mendesah dan berjalan kearah lemarinya. Ia mengambil kemeja berwarna hitam dan menyerahkannya ke Sakura yang masih berdiri didepan cermin.

"Pakai ini dan tidurlah," Sakura hanya mengambil baju itu tanpa ada niat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

BLAM

Pintu itu pun kini tertutup rapat. Ino menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, 'Dan kau pun tahu… Bukan kau satu-satunya yang tidak normal di sini,'

Dilain sisi Sakura menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan beranjak kealam mimpi. Tubuh dan jiwanya begitu lelah.

.

"Karin?"

Karin tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, ia melirik sekilas gadis yang sudah lama menjadi temannya, "Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau melihat bangku anak aneh itu?"

Karin menepis tangan Shion di pundaknya dan berjalan melewatinya, "Dia tidak masuk hari ini?" Tanya Karin dengan cuek.

Merasa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Karin, Shion mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab sejujurnya, "Kurasa. Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini. Ada apa? Kenapa kau mencarinya?" Tanya Shion penasaran.

Karin berdiri tepat di depan jendela kelas. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Tidak ada," Shion mengamati Karin yang terlihat sedikit aneh hari ini. Setahu Shion, gadis merah maroon itu tidak pernah mencari siapapun dalam hidupnya kecuali satu orang. Ia berteman dengan Karin bukan dua-tiga tahun. Ia tahu siapa Karin mulai dari yang terbaik hingga yang terburuk. Mendapati Karin mencari seseorang saja sudah membuatnya jantungan, apalagi saat tahu orang yang dicari Karin adalah gadis aneh dan tidak jelas. Jika jantungnya buatan manusia, pasti kini jantungnya sudah meledak. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan rumor yang beredar?

"Jangan katakan kau percaya rumor itu," Shion menatap tajam kedua mata ruby Karin. Mencoba mencari jawabannya sendiri. Namun dengan lihai Karin menyembunyikannya dibalik ekspresi datarnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Shion menarik pundak Karin dan mencengkramnya erat, ia tahu Karin tidakalah bodoh mengingat jabatannya sebagai ketua osis, mustahil gadis merah maroon itu tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan, "Ini ada kaitannya dengan rumor itu kan? Rumor yang beredar tentang gadis aneh itu. tentang kemampuannya melihat arwah," Desis Shion tajam. Ia tidak ingin satu kelas gempar karena Karin termakan rumor murahan itu. Karin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sinis Shion, "Apa aku pernah mengatakan aku percaya rumor murahan itu?" Dihadiahi tatapan sinis Karin jelas membuat Shion takut. Shion pun melepas pundak Karin, "Kau masih tidak terima tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu kan? Demi Tuhan, Karin! Bisakah kau melupakannya? Sampai kapan kau mau hidup dalam bayang-bayang masalalu?"

Kali ini tatapan tajam Karin menusuk telak Shion hingga membuat gadis itu bungkam, "Jangan ikut campur masalah ku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku,"Shion hanya bisa diam saat Karin melewatinya. Tak berapa lama setelah Karin pergi, bel pun berdering dengan nyaring.

Jam pertama diisi dengan dongeng panjang Kakashi tentang sejarah negrinya. Dari tempatnya, Karin diam-diam mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka satu folder dan menatap lekat-lekat seorang pemuda jabrik pirang dengan cengiran lebarnya dan tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Tepat dipangkuan pemuda itu, seorang gadis kecil dengan kedua pipi menggembungnya tersenyum malu-malu sembari memeluk erat lengan pemuda itu.

"Nii-san,"

.

Ino membuka pintu kamarnya dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir coklat panas dan beberapa cemilan.

"Gzz… Kenapa kau tidak turun kalau sejak tadi kau sudah bangun?" Gerutu Ino setelah meletakkan nampannya diatas meja. Sakura yang duduk di tepi jendela yang terbuka tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Rambut merah mudanya yang selalu ia gerai, berkibar dengan indah dimainkan angin. Gadis musim semi itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke sisi jendela.

"Makanlah, setelah itu temani aku belanja," Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya menunggu jawaban gadis itu. wanita itu mendesah saat tak mendapat respon apapun.

Ino berbalik dan membuka pintu kamarnya, "Ku tunggu di bawah,"

BLAM

15 menit setelah kepergian Ino, Sakura beranjak dari tepi jendela. Ia melewati begitu saja nampan berisi cemilan yang dibawakan oleh Ino.

Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin, ia menepuk-nepuk rok sekolahnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ino.

.

Sakura mengikuti Ino dari belakang. Wanita pirang itu sibuk memilih-milih beberapa sayuran di kedua tangannya.

"Menurutmu mana yang bagus, bayam atau sawi?" Tanya Ino seraya menunjukkan kedua jenis sayuran itu ke arah Sakura. Kedua emeraldnya menatap datar sayuran-sayuran itu, "Tidak keduanya,"

Ino berdecak kesal kemudian memasukkan kedua sayuran itu kedalam kereta dorongnya.

.

"Ini,"

Sakura menerima eskrim yang baru saja dibeli Ino tak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat, "Tunggu di sini. Aku mau ketoilet sebentar. Panggilan alam," Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Mendesah pelan, Sakura meletakkan eskrim yang belum ia cicipi di sampingnya. Beristirahat di taman sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Banyak pepohonan rindang yang melindunginya dari panas matahari. Terlebih tempat ini sepi. hanya ada ia dan sekawanan merpati yang tengah sibuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Wo-how lihat siapa ini?"

Sakura tak bergerak saat suara yang ia kenal memasuki indra pendengarannya. Tanpa repot-repot mendongak ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Enaknya kita apakah dia Shion-san?" Ujar Kin dengan seringai nakalnya. Shion menatap sinis Sakura yang masih tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya. Kesal karena tidak dianggap, Shion pun mencengkram wajah Sakura. Memaksa gadis itu untuk mendongak, "Jauhi Karin. Jika kau mendekatinya selangkah saja, akan ku buat masa-masa sekolahmu lebih mengerikan daripada di neraka," Desis Shion tajam.

Mendengar kata Neraka meluncur dengan manis dari bibir mungil gadis itu membuat Sakura menatap kedua mata Shion. Shion sempat merinding ketika bertatapan langsung dengan emerald Sakura yang berkilat tanpa emosi. Ditambah jaraknya sangat dekat.

"Apa kau pernah mati?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura membuat kedua gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alis mereka. Dahi mereka berkerut bingung mendengarnya, "Apa maksudmu?" Bentak Shion seraya semakin mencengkram kuat wajah Sakura.

"Hanya orang mati yang pernah merasakan hidup di neraka. Apa kau pernah mati? Tidak. Apa kau ingin mencoba mati?"

Shion dan Kin terpaku di tempat. Entah kenapa tubuh mereka terasa berat. Tiba-tiba saja angin kencang berhembus memporak-porandakan pepohonan, Guntur dan kilat slaing bersahutan. Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan dan melihat sekeliling mereka dengan panik. Beberapa saat yang lalu langit masih cerah, bahkan dengan merdunya burung-burung berkicau riang. Tapi sekarang? Awan gelap tiba-tiba menyelimuti langit.

Entah kenapa Kin dan Shion seperti melihat bayangan sesosok gadis berpakaian pelaut yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Sakura. Kin melepas wajah Sakura dan lari bersama Shion tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Rintik-rintik hujan perlahan turun dan membasahi bumi. Sakura memandang lurus kedepan tanpa ada niat menoleh kebelakang. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu apa yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya hingga membuat Shion dan Kin lari terbirit-birit.

"_**Haruno… Sakura,"**_

Hening. Angin semakin kencang berhembus. Sakura mengambil tas selempangnya dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_**Tunggu sebentar!"**_

Langkah Sakura tak berhenti meski sosok it uterus memanggil namanya.

SYUUT

Sakura menatap lurus kedua mata gadis di hadapannya. Rambut pirang keemasannya yang dikat dua dikedua belah sisi kepalanya melayang-layang seirama dengan rok dibawah lututnya.

"_**Aku ingin bicara denganmu,"**_

"Aku tidak mau,"

"_**Ku mohon! Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku!"**_

Sakura berjalan lurus menembus sosok itu. namun gadis yang sudah tak berjasad itu tak pantang menyerah. Ia kembali melayang dan menghadang jalan Sakura, menahan langkah gadis merah muda itu.

"_**Ku mohon! Selamatkan aku!"**_

Kedua emerald Sakura berkilat tajam, "Jangan salah paham. Hanya karena aku bisa melihat kalian bukan berarti aku suka,"

Kedua iris caramel gadis itu membulat. Bertahun-tahun. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu seseorang dengan kemampuan istimewa seperti Sakura, menunggu agar ia bisa terbebas dari jerat dunia yang kejam. Dan saat musim semi tahun lalu tiba, ia merasa memiliki harapan. Bertemunya ia dengan Sakura yang istimewa adalah suatu anugrah. Hanya Sakura lah yang bisa membantunya. Membantu membebaskannya. Namun, semua tidak semulus yang ia kira. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa meyakinkan Sakura untuk membantunya. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya!

"_**Ke-kenapa? Buka-"**_

"Apapun masalah yang menimpamu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Bisa melihat kalian saja sudah membuatku muak," Desis Sakura dengan suara rendah.

"Saku-!"

Ino membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat Sakura berbicara dengan arwah gadis yang sangat ia kenal.

"Tsunade?!"

* * *

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya, maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan hehehe... :D  
**

**Adegang ehem2nya mungkin di chap depan nyehehehe XD #PLAK**


End file.
